


If we both stick to the story, he can’t prove anything

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (this counts as domestic), Domestic Sterek is my kink, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit, but like... so is his dad, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: “Evening boys.”Derek catches an audible gulp from beside him, before Stiles answers, leaning across the centre console. “Dad. Hey. Fancy seeing you out here…”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 282
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	If we both stick to the story, he can’t prove anything

“If we both stick to the story, he can’t prove anything,” Stiles hisses as the police cruiser pulls in behind their car. “You got it?”

Derek nods, his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he watches the officer walk towards them in the rearview mirror.

“This is all your fault,” he says, winding his window down. “I don’t know why you won’t just tell him. With everything that’s happened, why are you so set on keeping this a secret?”

“You know why.” Stiles twists in his seat to face Derek. “He would freak out if he knew.”

“I don’t think he would.”

“He totally would!” Stiles argues. “Remember when you told me? It’ll be like that… but with like, more guns… and handcuffs—and not in the kinky way.”

“Really Stiles?” Derek asks, before the officer steps up to the door.

“Evening boys.”

Derek catches an audible gulp from beside him, before Stiles answers, leaning across the centre console. “Dad. Hey. Fancy seeing you out here…”

“Yeah, real strange,” John agrees, leaning forward with one arm propped on the open window. “You can only imagine my surprise to see you two drive past at-” he glances down at his watch. “-3am.”

“Yup,” Stiles says, popping the ‘p’. “So, so strange. Anyway, nothing to see here, just, y’know, heading on home.”

“Interesting.” John turns his calculating stare on Derek. The werewolf focuses on relaxing, pasting what he hopes is a look of nonchalance across his face. “So, where you boys been tonight?”

Derek can feel a bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck under the Sheriff’s intense scrutiny.

“We should tell him,” he says, turning to Stiles, wanting out of this situation.

“We will do no such thing,” Stiles hisses back at him.

“Kid-” John starts, tone laced with exasperation.

“Dad-” Stiles parrots back at him.

“Just tell me what’s going-”

“Stiles was at my place,” Derek blurts out, no longer able to just sit in silence. “We’re dating.”

John and Stiles both gape at him, mouths hanging in twin expressions of surprise.

“Oh,” John is the first to recover. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Stiles asks. “ _Okay?_ Is that it? Really dad? Your only child is sexing it up with your newest deputy and all you’ve got is ‘okay’?”

And just like that, Derek wants to sink down and disappear into his seat. Forever. This was not how he wanted to have this conversation with his (hopefully) future father-in-law.

“Jesus Stiles.” John drags his hand down his face. “Why are you acting like this is some big secret?” He asks, flapping a hand at them. “Every time you come home from school you practically live at the loft and Derek disappears up to Berkeley anytime he has a day off. You’re not subtle—either of you.”

“You- we-” Stiles splutters from the passenger seat.

“You’re an adult, I don’t care who you’re ‘sexing up’ as long as you’re both being safe. I just saw the car and thought maybe something supernatural was up.”

“Yeah, well, I think you almost gave Der a heart attack,” Stiles says. “So next time can you just send a text?”

“Next time-” John echoes his son’s tone perfectly, “-can you let me know you’re in town?”

“You were working! I didn’t think we’d run into you,” Stiles insists, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll come ‘round later when you get off shift, okay?”

“Okay, kid. You too Derek.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright then,” John taps the car door twice with the flat of his hand. “You two have fun... sexing it up.” He turns to walk back to his cruiser.

“Your whole family sucks. I’m never going to hear the end of this on Monday,” Derek grumbles, turning the ignition. “We should have just stayed at my place.”

“I was hungry.” Stiles whines. “My tummy has the rumbles that only a 3am McFlurry can satisfy. We’re still going to McDonald’s yeah?”

Derek just gives him a look and puts the car into gear. “You are the worst,” he says, easing the car away from the curb. “I don’t like you.”

“You like me so much,” Stiles grins, turning to face Derek as he drives. “Feeling’s mutual big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/)   
> [Send me a prompt](https://tails89.tumblr.com/post/640548179625050112/50-dialogue-prompts)


End file.
